


Laughing's a turn on

by wonderminterplus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros have a fun sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing's a turn on

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the homestuck kink meme.

“Is that a real color?” Tavros asked as he looked over the very bright orange dildo in Gamzee’s hand.

Gamzee couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment. 

“I dunno, Tav. I suppose it’s real since the mother fucking thing is that color. But.. seems pretty unreal too.” 

“Where did you even get that?” Tavros asked.

“Internet.”

This made Tavros wonder just for a moment just what kind of sites Gamzee was visiting. He didn’t think about it too long though and he glanced up at Gamzee who was naked and straddling his own naked body at the moment. Gamzee was looking at the dildo with a slight frown.

“It’s.. not too big for you, is it bro? Because if it is-”

Tavros smiled lightly and placed a hand on one of Gamzee’s arms.

“No. It’s fine. Really. I want to do this.” Tavros said.

Gamzee didn’t looked entirely convinced but lowered the dildo to Tavros nook. He paused.

“You sure, Bro?”

There wasn’t even a hesitation from Tavros. He just nodded. Gamzee started to slide the toy in slowly. A low moan came from Tavros. Another slight pause to make sure Tavros was fine. He seemed to be, so Gamzee eased it in further.

Clutching the beanbag chair his back was leaning against Tavros moaned louder. He was wriggleing a bit now to get the toy in deeper. Gamzee then let out a light chuckle that made Tavros look at him.

“Gamzee.. why are you laughing?” Tavros asked in curiosity.

“It kind of looks like a odd shaped bottle of Faygo with that crazy orange color.” Gamzee said.

That set off a small chuckle from Tavros.

“I wonder what flavor that would make it.”

“Duh. It be mother fucking Tav flavor, bro.”

Tavros tried to hold back a laugh but couldn’t. He was cracking up enough that his sides hurt a little.

“That had to be...the most vulgar thing.. “

“Thats me. Fucking Vulgar.” Gamzee said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tavros laughed harder. Gamzee grinned at seeing Tavros in such a good mood. He leaned over and started to kiss the brown bloods neck as one hand ventured back to the dildo. Once again he started to ease the object back and forth at a teasing pace. As Tavros clutched onto him Gamzee wondered how many times he could make Tavros laugh before he came.

The answer turned out to be three.


End file.
